Lies Suspicions Discoveries
by katie1999
Summary: NWZ Zorro does not return one night and when Alejandro goes looking for Diego he discovers some lies and more? Will he look behind the cover?
1. Chapter 1

**Lies Suspicions Discoveries**

Disclaimer: This story was written solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe on any copyrights held by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley or anyone else.

**Chapter 1 - the Fight**

"Felipe, I'm going to investigate near the Indian camp tonight. There were some bandits who were making trouble there. Don't wait for me, I'll be back late."

Zorro mounted Toronado and left the cave through the hidden entrance. It was still early in the evening and the tavern wouldn't be closed, but he decided to pay Victoria a visit since had to pass through the pueblo to get to Indian settlement which was located south of Los Angeles.

Silently he slipped into the kitchen and waited for Victoria to come through the curtain. He heard how she urged her last customers to leave before she barred the front door. With some empty dishes she entered the kitchen.

"Zorro, how long have you been here?" Quickly she put the tablet with the dishes on the table before she went into his open arms. "Is the alcalde up to something or why are you here?"

"I'm on my way to check on some bandits who are camping close to the Indian camp, so I cannot stay long."

He tightened his embrace and kissed her.

"Zorro, it is so hard that I never know when I will see you again. You only come when there is an emergency and then you never have time for me."

"You are right and I will try to come to you more often. What about spending your birthday next week together?"

"You remember my birthday!" She smiled happily. "And you will have time for me?"

"I promise. We can have a picnic somewhere if you like."

"That sounds wonderful. So, it is a date and you will really come?"

"I give you my word and I'd never disappoint you."

With a quick kiss on her cheek he turned around and was gone.

Z Z Z

When he arrived at the Indian camp there was heavy fighting under way. The bandits who had tried to rob the Indians of their animal hides hadn't expected so much resistance from the natives. The Indians fought relentlessly, but their spears and arrows were no match against the fire arms of the bandits. There were deaths on both sides and it was open who would win. One bandit was about to shoot an Indian girl when Zorro's whip disarmed him. He knocked him out with his own pistol and after he marked his clothing he turned round to face the other attackers. He fought with several bandits in the Indian camp that was lighted by the fire of burning tipis. Just when he overcame two more he felt a sudden pain and everything turned black around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - No return**

The next morning Felipe slipped into the cave to look for Toronado and start with his daily chores in the laboratory.

He was surprised not to find Toronado in his stall. It meant that Zorro hadn't returned yet and he needed to excuse Diego's absence to his father.

Only when Zorro hadn't returned in the afternoon began Felipe to worry. He fetched one of Diego's handwritten notes that lay ready on his desk in the cave. They were written for the case Felipe needed to explain a longer unplanned absence. Without a date given they were a message from Diego that he had left for the northern territories of the De la Vega lands. He put the message on Alejandro's desk and saddled a horse to ride to the Indian Campsite.

After the three hour ride he arrived at the site that was regularly used by passing Indian tribes on their way to the mountains. What he discovered shocked him, instead of an Indian settlement he only found burnt down tipis and signs of a battle. He had learned enough from Diego to make some sense of the tracks he found.

There had been a attack on the Indian settlement which resulted in the burning of several tipis and the death of several members of the tribe which was the reason for the remains of the funeral pyre whose embers were still smoldering. After the funeral the Indians had left the site leaving the remains of their camp behind that were not salvageable. Their tracks lead to the mountains and were no longer traceable on the hard rock of the mountain trail.

Of Zorro and Toronado there was no trace that could be separated from the Indians or the bandits who had attacked them. Concerned about Diego Felipe returned to the hacienda hoping to find him back in the cave, but it was still empty.

The next days Felipe rode out every day searching for Zorro. After the pursuit of the Indians who had covered their trail too well proved fruitless he checked the surrounding countryside. He thought that Zorro was delayed because of an injury of himself or Toronado.

There were several caves in the area that could provide shelter for a man and a horse and he had to check them all without drawing the attention of the lancers who were roaming the countryside as well.

In the tavern the lancers discussed the attack on the Indian camp the next day. Several dead bandits were found not very far from the camp killed by the Indians. It was assumed that the bandits had attacked the camp to rob the Indians of their hides and were killed by them. Afterwards the Indians had fled into the mountains in fear of retribution. An involvement of Zorro was likely since one of the dead ones had a Z on his clothing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - A disappointing birthday**

Victoria's birthday was a week after Zorro's last visit and she had kept the day free by declining an invitation from Don Alejandro to come to the hacienda to spend the day there among friends. She had told them that she already had other plans without telling any details.

Everything was prepared for a picnic and she eagerly awaited Zorro's arrival. But then the hours passed by and he didn't come. Morning turned into afternoon and then into evening. Finally she had to admit that he wouldn't keep his promise to spend the day with her. Her disappointment soon turned into anger about him and she decided to stop waiting for him. Instead she rode over to the De la Vega hacienda where she was always welcomed for dinner, she wanted to have at least a nice evening.

Don Alejandro was glad about her company since it would have been a lonely meal for him as well. Diego who was still at the northern territories seemed to have forgotten her birthday and Felipe was out in the countryside and had not returned in time for dinner either.

Victoria had hoped to be distracted from her disappointment of Zorro by Don Alejandro and Diego, but Diego's neglect of her birthday only increased her bad mood. Don Alejandro was angry about his son's absence who had left only a note and didn't inform his father when he would be back.

They spend the dinner mostly silent brooding to themselves and tried in vain to lighten up the mood. Victoria missed Diego's company and his way to distract her and make her laugh and she would have enjoyed it if he had played some music for her. After dinner she soon returned home and went to bed trying to forget the most disappointing birthday she had for years.

The anger about Zorro didn't dissipate for several days and her helpers and customers tried not to cross her while she was in such a bad mood.

Eventually she would forgive him, but he would need a very good explanation why he hadn't come.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Zorro's absence**

Ten days after Victoria's birthday Alejandro rode to the pueblo to have lunch in the tavern and to invite Victoria again to dinner hoping to cheer her up after the one on her birthday.

The tavern was full of buzz and Victoria was busy serving her customers. She was in no mood to talk to Alejandro and she looked as if she had cried.

Alejandro sat down at the table with some friends and tried to find out what everybody was talking about.

His friends explained him that there had been a flogging in the pueblo today. The flogging in itself had been nothing special, since the alcalde regularly made some new edicts or taxes that resulted in the flogging of some peasants or others.

What was exceptional was that the flogging had actually taken place. The tavern was full of gossip about the mysterious absence of Zorro. It was well known that Zorro hated floggings and until now he had always prevented them by his interference.

Why had Zorro not appeared in the pueblo today? It was rumored that Zorro might be dead or injured. More than two weeks ago there had been some bandits found dead not very far from the Indian campsite and some had had Z on their clothing, but from Zorro there had been no sign.

Maybe there had been some fight and Zorro had been killed in the struggle?

Alejandro began to understand why the mood in the tavern was so agitated. The possible death of Zorro was something that gave way to speculation and was of an interest to the whole pueblo.

When Victoria went to the kitchen, Alejandro followed her. He found her sitting at a table with her head in her hands.

"Victoria, is there something I can do for you?"

"Alejandro, you have heard what they are saying?" Victoria looked up to him, her face full of tears.

"Do you also believe that he is dead?"

"Victoria, I wouldn't give up hope so easily. Nobody knows why he didn't come today. Maybe he was occupied with other things."

"Until his body is found there is no proof that he is dead. Of course he could be wounded and he only needs some time to recover. There were many times when he was believed dead and then he always reappeared."

"Maybe you are right and I worry too much." Victoria didn't sound convinced, but she tried to pull herself together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Missing**

For nearly three weeks had Felipe searched the countryside for a trace of Zorro, but he had had no success. Today he had returned once more to the abandoned campsite and in the ashes of the pyre he had found some conchos that had belonged to Zorro's hat. It was all the confirmation he needed that his adopted brother was dead and had probably been burned in the pyre. There could be no other explanation otherwise Zorro would have returned home.

Felipe did not know how he could cope with this loss. Diego had been there for him after he had lost his parents as a child and now he had lost his adoptive brother as well.

He sat down on the floor of his room staring in front of him without any motion. This was how a servant found him who immediately alarmed Don Alejandro.

Don Alejandro tried to talk to him, but he couldn't get through to his adoptive grandson. Obviously Felipe suffered from some kind of shock and Alejandro wasn't able to find out what had happened.

Diego needed to be informed and Alejandro sent a vaquero to the northern estates to summon Diego back who had been gone too long anyway.

At home wasn't the only place where Diego was missed. After the mass on Sunday Padre Benitez approached Alejandro.

"Don Alejandro, if you have a minute please."

"Of course, Padre Benitez,"

"Don Diego wasn't in the church today and he wasn't there the last two weeks either. Is he ill or why didn't he come?"

"No, he isn't ill. He went to the northern estates on some business."

"Then he will return soon?"

"I have sent a vaquero north to inform him that he is needed at home. Is there something special why you are waiting for his return?"

"Don Diego wasn't there for the reading lessons he is giving the Indians and they were disappointed that they had come in vain. Normally he tells me when cannot come, but this time he hasn't."

"I'll tell him when he returns, Padre."

Alejandro was about to mount his horse when he saw Senora Nilsson standing timidly by the horse.

"Senora Nilsson, is there something I can do for you?"

"Don Alejandro, you and your son have been so helpful to us and without you we would never have managed to grow anything on our lands and we understand if you expect us to cope on our own now, but the harvest has been bad and we need the nitrates Don Diego has given us."

"Why do you think we would no longer help you?"

"Because Don Diego has stopped visiting us and hasn't brought us any more nitrates."

"I'm sorry, Senora Nilsson, that you have the impression that we will no longer help you, but my son is at the northern estates and will return soon. I'll send him to you with the new supplies.

"Thank you, Don Alejandro."

Alejandro was surprised that Diego was missed so much after only a few weeks. He never knew

his son was so busy. But why hadn't he informed anyone of his absence this time when he was normally so reliable?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Lies**

Two days later the vaquero returned without his son. Diego hadn't been at the northern estates for months and nobody had seen him. Alejandro became curious where his son was. Why did Diego leave a message that he went to the north when he didn't intend to go there? Where was he?

The visit at the bank in Santa Paula the next day only added to his confusion.

After he had finished his business the clerk at the bank addressed him.

"Don Alejandro, one more minute please."

"Yes, Senor Montoya?"

"Could you please send our regards to your son, Don Diego and tell him that his presence is needed for some transactions?"

"What kind of transactions?"

"There are some open bills that have to be paid. The end of the month has already passed by and Don Diego has not come and now the bills are due."

"The bills were due at the end of the month?"

"No, it is not that. Don Diego only comes to the bank once at the end of the month and this time he was not here for his business."

"My son only comes here once a month?"

"Yes, Don Alejandro. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No, no, it is fine. I was just wondering."

Don Alejandro remembered the many times he was told that Diego went to the bank and he got the impression that Diego was at the bank at least once a week.

That was one more lie about his whereabouts. What did he have to hide with his lies?

"Since I'm already here, I can take care of those bills," he informed the clerk.

Obediently Mentoya gave him the list of open bills that Alejandro studied. The bills for the tailor, shoemaker and smith were nothing exceptional, but two other posts made him curious.

One was a bill for a large amount of ammunition and fuses that was enough to blow up the whole hacienda and the other was from a jeweler in Spain for an very expensive necklace Diego had commissioned.

"Do you know about these two bills?" he asked Mentoya.

Mentoya studied the two items in question and nodded.

"This is the monthly delivery of ammunition Don Diego has ordered from his supplier and the other one is the second part of the bill. The first part was paid about six months ago. I can check the exact date in my books if you want."

"No, that is not necessary. Don Diego buys this amount of ammunition and fuses every month?"

"Yes, at the least for the last three years I have been working here. He said something about a mine on your lands."

Alejandro was sure that there wasn't any mine that was still workable, so for what did Diego need all the ammunition? And the necklace must have been even more expensive if this was the second bill. An expensive necklace like this was only given as a wedding gift and even he had never spent so much money on one piece of jewelery. For whom was this intended for? Had Diego a secret romance that he didn't want his father to know about? For how long was this already going on?

Diego would have a lot to answer when he got home.

But first he needed to find him before he could question him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - Inquiries**

Covertly Alejandro started to do make an investigation. He tried to find out where his son spent his time and what he was doing.

He asked the servants when it was the last time they had seen Diego.

It was soon clear that nobody had seen him after the last night they had had dinner together. He hadn't been home since and his bed hadn't been slept in the next morning. Nobody had seen him that morning when he was supposed to have left the note about going to the northern estates. None of the horses was missing either.

Where had he gone? And how had he left? Diego seemed to have vanished into thin air with no clue what had happened.

If this wasn't intriguing enough Alejandro also got the impression that Diego hadn't planned his absence at all. Normally he had told his friends if he wasn't able to keep an appointment but this time was different.

Alejandro's curiosity got mingled with concern. What if something had happened his son? But what could it be? Diego was mostly occupied with his studies and he was a peaceful man who avoided trouble when possible. Into what kind of trouble could he run? He had no enemies and was well respected in the community. But was everything truly how it seemed? Why was Diego pretending to be somewhere else sometimes? Why the secrecy? Why was Diego lying to him where he was spending his time? Where was he when he was someplace else than he made his father believe?

Or was everything quite harmless and Diego was only having a romance?

The days passed by and Alejandro was no closer to find out where his son had gone and from Felipe he couldn't get any information.

Where was he? If he had been abducted there would have been a ransom demand, but nobody had sent a note. Alejandro would have been relieved if there had been a demand; at least he would have known what had befallen him. It was better than this agonizing uncertainty.

Except for staying with a woman there was nothing else that came to his mind. But a month was really a long time to be gone even if he had a romance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - Discoveries**

Alejandro rode to the pueblo to talk to Victoria. Maybe she knew something about Diego that he didn't. He waited until the business had quieted down for siesta and she had time for talking.

"Is there something special you wanted from me?"

"Actually I came here to talk with you about Diego."

"Diego? Is there something wrong with him?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm trying to find out where he is.

"Didn't you say he went to the northern territories?"

"That is what the message said he had left behind, but it has been a lie. Diego never went north."

"But where is he then?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. I thought there might be a woman he is involved with. Have you noticed someone or something?"

"Don Diego should have a romance? Don Alejandro, you cannot possibly believe that. In all those years I have know him, I have never seen him show any interest in a woman."

"Has he never mentioned someone?"

"Now that you ask me, I remember. He once told me he was in love with a woman who loved another man."

"I never knew that. Do you know who she is?"

"No, he didn't confide that to me. As far as I know he hasn't told that woman either."

"No wonder I could never persuade him to marry. When did he tell you that?"

"It was a year ago when he met his former fiancée. She was still in love with him, but he refused to take her back."

"Diego was going to be married? He never said a word to me!"

"It was in Spain shortly before he returned home. The woman left him waiting at the altar because her brother was dying. He never knew why until he met her again and then she was married to the revolutionary."

Alejandro couldn't believe he was having this conversation with Victoria. Why did Diego never say a word about it? Wasn't this something father and son talked about? Alejandro would have been more understanding about his son's reluctance to get married; first a broken heart and then a woman who loved another. He'd never guessed that. What else had Diego kept to himself?

Returning to his former conversation he asked Victoria, "So you don't believe he is somewhere with a woman?"

"I haven't noticed something, but Diego is a quiet person who keeps to himself. He never tells something unless he wants you to know it."

Alejandro could only agree to that statement after his inquiries of the last days.

"So Diego is missing for some time now? When have you seen him last, Don Alejandro?"

"About four weeks ago. All I have is this note that is obviously false and now I have no clue where he could be. I need to find him, because Felipe is in a state of shock and Diego is probably the only one who is able to help him. Since Felipe is ill, I'm trying to find out where he is, but nobody seems to know. I got the idea he might have a secret romance and I thought you might know something. I have learned something more about Diego, but nothing that helps me puzzle out his whereabouts.

Alejandro sounded angry and a little worried and she was sorry she couldn't help him.

"Don Alejandro, I don't think there is much reason to worry about Diego. In what kind of trouble can he be? He is a peaceful man and avoids trouble as much as possible. He has no enemies and is well liked in the pueblo. If something had happened to him we would have heard about it, wouldn't we?"

"Maybe you are right and I need to be more patient. Thank you for your help, Victoria."

After Don Alejandro had left, Victoria couldn't forget their conversation about Diego. The idea of Diego having a secret romance troubled her and she wanted to get the image of him kissing another woman out of her head. She didn't really believe that Diego was in some kind of trouble. Diego who was always so proper and dignified. Don Alejandro was probably worrying too much only because he didn't know where Diego went.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Suspicions**

A few days later Felipe was slowly reacting to his surroundings again. Relieved that Felipe was better Alejandro sat down at his bed and tried to talk with him about Diego.

"Do you know where Diego is? Please, Felipe, if you know something you have to tell me it."

Felipe began to cry and opened his right hand where he had been holding two small pieces of metal.

"What is it?" Alejandro asked.

Upon closer inspection he saw that they were two conchos or what remained of them. They were partly molten as if they had been in a fire but were still distinguishable.

Conchos like these were often used for clothing or as embroidery on hats or horse tackle. Diego's clothing hadn't any conchos on it and the ones on his horse tackles looked different.

"What do these conchos have to do with Diego? Why are they molten?"

Felipe only stared at him.

"Where is Diego?" Alejandro asked anew.

Slowly Felipe pointed up.

Alejandro didn't understand the gesture. "Diego is upstairs? No, Felipe, Diego is not in his room."

Felipe pointed up twice and started to sob.

Slowly it began to dawn in Alejandro what Felipe wanted to tell him. Horror crossed his face.

"Diego is in heaven? He is dead?"

Felipe nodded slowly.

"Felipe, this cannot be. How can you know it?"

Felipe pointed at the conchos again.

"Because of the conchos you think he is dead? They belonged to Diego?"

Felipe nodded and threw himself in his adoptive father's arms, crying helplessly.

There was no more information to be gained from him and Alejandro could only try to comfort him while he tried to comprehend the news.

Felipe had to be wrong, Diego could not be dead. Not his son. These conchos were no proof at all. They were molten from a fire and there hadn't been a fire anywhere on the hacienda. He would have known it if his son was dead. There must be another explanation why Diego was nowhere to be found. He only needed to search for him more thoroughly, Victoria had to know something that helped him in his search for Diego.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - Matching clues**

"Don Alejandro," Victoria greeted him when he entered her kitchen. "Have you some news about Diego? How is Felipe?"

Then she saw his ashen face.

"Has something happened?"

"I don't know, Victoria. I was able to talk to Felipe and what he told me...," his voice trailed off.

"What has Felipe told you?" Victoria was afraid of the answer.

Instead of answering her Alejandro showed her a concho he drew out of his pocket.

"Do you know what that is?"

Victoria took the molten concho in her hand. "It is a slightly molten concho."

"Have you seen it before?"

She tried to imagine the shape it had had before the fire.

"I remember that Zorro has conchos like these on his hat."

"Zorro's hat? Not Diego's? You're sure of it?" He sounded a little relieved.

"Pretty sure. How did you get it and what has it to do with Diego and Felipe?"

"I don't know. Felipe is pretty upset about these conchos. For him they are a proof that something happened to Diego. He believes.. he believes.. " Alejandro couldn't word it as if saying it would make it true.

"What does he believe?" Victoria had turned white.

"He believes that Diego is dead." There it was out. And the sound made it even more horrible.

"Dead? Diego? But how? What could have happened to him?" Victoria sat down at the bench in shock.

"That is what I don't understand either. We had dinner together and the next day there was this false note that he had gone north. He never went there and there isn't a horse or a cart missing either. How could he have gone somewhere?" Alejandro was frustrated.

"But these conchos, Alejandro. Why is Felipe connecting them to Diego when they actually belong to Zorro?" Then it dawned her. "Could it be that Diego is Zorro?" She turned even whiter.

"Diego should be Zorro? But that can't be. I would have known it, Victoria. He couldn't keep such a secret just under my nose. He is my son. I know him or at least I thought so until he vanished. He cannot handle a sword and he dislikes that kind of action." Alejandro wanted to find reasons to prove Victoria wrong. But there were all these lies Diego had told him. Was this the reason?

Victoria had put her hands before her face and was crying now. Tears running down her fingers she looked at Alejandro.

"But can't you see Alejandro, if Diego is Zorro then it all makes sense. There is no horse missing, because he was riding on Toronado that night. And there was the attack at the Indian camp. Zorro told me he was heading there. The camp was burned down and then Felipe has found some burned conchos from his hat after Zorro didn't return. Maybe he was burned in their funeral fire together with the other bodies. We may never know what really happened to him. But I do believe that he would have come home if he could. He promised me he'd come to my birthday and I was so angry at him, but then he was already dead and I didn't even know it." Victoria had sunk to the floor with her knees pulled up to her chin and her whole body was shaking.

"No, Victoria. There must be another explanation." Alejandro knew that denying the truth wouldn't make it go away.

"Do we have any way to prove that Diego is Zorro, Victoria, except our suspicions?"

Victoria was thinking for a moment and then she slowly nodded. The dreadful possibility that something had happened to Diego/Zorro now that she suspected they were one and that she might have lost them both cut her like a knife. She had to know for sure. Weakly she raised from the floor and slowly went to the door.

"Don Alejandro, can you please wait here for me, I'll be back soon."

Alejandro watched her pass through the curtain that separated the kitchen from the main room. She looked like a ghost oblivious to all that happened around her.

A few minutes later she reappeared in the kitchen, her right hand balled to a fist.

"There is something I must ask you and I beg you to keep this private. I promised to keep this a secret and I shouldn't really talk about it with you, but I must know the answer."

"Victoria, I promise you, I will not talk about anything whatever you want to ask me."

Relieved by his assurance she approached him and opened her hand.

"Do you know this?"

In her hand lay a golden ring with a dark green emerald in its center.

"That ring belonged to my wife Felicidad, I gave it to her on the day Diego was christened. How did you get it?"

Victoria didn't give him an answer and only closed her hand again. She didn't look surprised as if his answer had only confirmed what she already knew.

"Did Zorro give this ring to you? Has he proposed to you?" he asked hesitantly.

Only a sad smile framed her face while she seemed to remember something. In her mind she was somewhere else where he couldn't reach her.

"He said he was afraid I would never love the man behind the mask and now I know why. The many times I have hurt him when I compared him to Zorro. How could he still love me?

She was sobbing now. "I never saw him, Don Alejandro. The man I love was right before my eyes and I didn't see him in all those years. How could I have been so blind and how much must I have hurt him?"

"Then Diego is Zorro?" Alejandro needed Victoria's confirmation to believe it.

"There can be no doubt. Please, you must find out what has happened to him. I want to have him back. I need to talk to him and tell him that I'm sorry."

"If you hurt him, I didn't do less. All these years when I accused him of doing nothing when I wanted him to stand up against the alcalde and he never said a word. He took the humiliation and then he went out and saved our lives again and again. He risked his own life and he got nothing from me than my disappointment about him." Alejandro was crying now as well. "I even called him a coward once. We're both in need of his forgiveness and I'll promise you, Victoria, I'll do everything I can to find out what has happened to him. First of all I need to talk to Felipe, he has to tell me what he knows about Diego's or should I say Zorro's disappearance."

The rest of the evening they tried to comfort each other and merge the lives of Diego and Zorro who they thought were different men until then.

The times when Diego had slept late after Zorro had captured some Bandits the night before, Diego being delayed while he saved someone as Zorro, Zorro who was presumed dead after a fall in Perdido Canyon and Diego had pretended he had fallen from a horse, Zorro helping Victoria at Devil's fortress and Diego getting lost on the way..

And then there were the times they couldn't imagine how he had managed to arrived as Zorro, like at the siege when there had been no escape from the pueblo or when Diego had spent the night locked up in the alcalde's jail.

Diego who was supposed to be lazy, because he slept late and spent his time with books of arts and science was probably the busiest man in the whole pueblo. When did he have time to sleep when he was Zorro at night and Diego by day?

When Alejandro finally rode home he did it with the movements of an old man. The vigor that normally emanated from him was gone and he suddenly felt his age. He was an old man who had probably lost his son four weeks ago without even knowing it. How could he not have known it? What was life now worth living for?

But then he remembered that thanks to Diego he still had a son who needed him and he tried to pull himself together a bit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - Traces**

The next day Alejandro and Felipe met with Victoria outside of the pueblo for a ride to the former Indian campsite. Felipe had agreed to lead them there and show them what he had found out.

There had been a some talk between Felipe and Alejandro the night before after Alejandro's return from the tavern though the talking had been Alejandro's part and Felipe had made his signs.

Felipe was relieved that the secret was out now and he no longer had to lie to his father which improved his condition. Now they could share their fears and grief and Felipe had no longer to bear it alone.

The ride south was tiring and nobody was in the mood for talking and they spent the time in silence each one brooding to himself.

Victoria had heard of the fire from the lancers in the tavern, but she hadn't expected the sight so devastating.

The camp site was nearly the same as it had been left by the Indian tribe four weeks ago. It was no longer used as campsite by other tribes who honored the remains of the dead by leaving them untouched and were also afraid of revenging ghosts if they were disturbed. The remains of the camp were still perceptible, but what the fire had not destroyed was now scattered by the wind. They dismounted and slowly approached the remains in the center.

The cold bitter wind was blowing into their faces and brought additional tears into their eyes. A few steps before the center they stopped looking silently at the burnt ground. What once must have been a big funeral pyre was now only scattered ashes and some indistinguishable parts that the fire had not consumed.

"Where have you found the conchos, Felipe?" Alejandro broke he silence.

Felipe pointed at the ground where some molten metal parts could be seen.

Victoria leaned on Alejandro for support and was silently weeping, her hands covering her face. Alejandro tried to comfort her as best as he could before he led her to a big boulder to sit on. He was at loss for words. This was probably the place where his son Diego had died and there was nothing more horrible than that.

But he remembered the promise he had given this woman and himself. He would do everything possible to find out what had happened to Diego. Pulling himself together he investigated the field together with Felipe who explained him his findings and where he had searched for traces.

Most of the traces were gone now and Alejandro's cursed himself that he hadn't found out earlier that Diego was Zorro. Maybe there had been traces that Felipe had missed, but from the explanation Felipe gave him, he had been very thorough and showed an extensive knowledge of reading traces.

Diego had obviously been a good teacher and an even better actor when it came to reading traces together with his father. Alejandro shook his head when he remembered the times when Diego had pretended to be stupid or got lost, smiling inwardly at the joke of being misled by the best tracer in the area.

After further investigation of the site proved to be fruitless Alejandro persuaded his companions to return to the pueblo. Both were reluctant to leave, Felipe wanted to keep on searching though he knew that there was no more information to be gained and Victoria didn't want to leave the place that was probably the grave of her love.

"Victoria, we cannot remain here. I know you don't want to go, but there is nothing more we can do here. We should respect the dead and not disturb them more than necessary. When we have returned to the pueblo, I will try to find out everything I can about this tribe and after I have found them, I will ask them what has happened to Diego. And if there is just the slightest chance that he has survived, I will bring him back and if not we will at least know the truth."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro," Victoria whispered gratefully, any of them had much hope, but each of them tried to cheer up the other by pretending it.

The return trip was even more silent than the journey there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - Searching**

The next days were the most difficult in their lives. While they were quietly mourning for their loss they had to keep up the pretense that everything was alright and that Diego would soon be returning from the north whenever someone asked for him.

Nonetheless first rumors started about the absence of Don Diego at the same time when Zorro had gone missing. Somehow the alcalde had found out that Don Diego was not at the northern estates as Don Alejandro had told everyone and it was up to Victoria and Alejandro to keep smiling when they tried to convince the alcalde that he was very wrong believing Diego could be Zorro.

Alejandro called in some favors with some friends to help him with his investigation on the Indian tribe. He pretended that he was only interested because of Zorro and the effect his disappearance had on Victoria and never hinted that his son was involved.

He tried to find Greywings, the Indian tracker, whose life Zorro had once saved in an abandoned mine, but he didn't to know how to find him. If only Diego had been there, he spoke some Indian languages and would have known what to do. Then he became aware of the irony of the situation; he was wishing for Diego to find Zorro. Why had he underestimated his son so much and now that he knew it was too late.

One of the men he contacted was Joshua Barnes who had intrinsic knowledge of the Indian culture due to his many contacts with several Indian tribes and if there was someone able to help him with his search, it was him.

The adobe hut Barnes had erected on his land was simply made and sparely equipped with handmade wooden furniture.

"Don Alejandro, have you come to repair some more fences?" Barnes asked jokingly inviting him in. "You and your son have done so much for me, I hope I can ever repay you for your help."

"I think you can. That's why I came today." Alejandro said severely.

Alarmed by the sincerity in Alejandro's voice Barnes looked up.

"Then what can I do for you, Don Alejandro?" The smile had vanished from his face since it seemed to be a serious matter.

"You have heard that Zorro is supposed to be dead?"

"The talk about Zorro is hardly to be missed whenever I come to the pueblo. But why do you come to me with this? I don't know anything about Zorro. If there is someone who knows about him it would be you or Senorita Escalante. It is sad that Zorro is dead, he has done so much for this pueblo and I think there is no one including myself who does not owe him in one way or the other."

"As you may have heard, Senor Barnes, it is assumed that Zorro was killed in the fight between the Indians and the bandits who attacked them. I want you to find the Indian tribe and ask them what has happened."

"That is a big task, you are asking me, Don Alejandro. Why are you so interested what has happened to Zorro?"

"You have mentioned it before, Zorro has always protected my family and Senorita Escalante and we need to know what has happened to him especially Senorita Escalante to whom Zorro is very dear. Victoria is like a daughter to me and I promised her I would help her to find it out."

"I can understand that. Of course I know about the Senorita and Zorro. What about your son Don Diego, isn't he able to help you in your search?"

As much as Alejandro tried to hide his pain, he could help Barnes noticing it when it appeared for a moment on his face.

"My son is busy at the moment inspecting our northern territories that's why he is not available for help."

Barnes had the impression that there was more to the story than Alejandro told him especially after some rumors he heard that Diego was mysteriously missing, but out of politeness he didn't ask any more questions.

"I wouldn't ask you if I didn't believe you were the best chance I have. Because of your intense relations to several Indian tribes in your past, you are a kind of expert about the Indians."

"I wouldn't go that far, Don Alejandro. And some of my relations as you call them weren't of a friendly nature."

Alejandro didn't comment on that but only looked at him with a questioning face.

"Of course, I will help, Don Alejandro." Barnes assured him. "But that will take some time. What about my farm while I'm gone? Now is the time to take care of the winter crop and I cannot afford to lose that."

"I have thought about that," Alejandro replied. "I will send over some of my men who will take care of your farm during your absence. How long do you think you will need and when can you start?"

"You're really very sincere about it, Don Alejandro," Barnes said surprised about so much commitment. "I need at least today and tomorrow to get ready for the trip and to instruct your men about the work that needs to be done. Since I don't need much to pack I can depart the day after tomorrow."

"I always knew you were a practical man and I have never appreciated it more," Don Alejandro was pleased that this was going more smoothly than he had anticipated.

"Then I will send my men tomorrow and you will leave the day after that. How long do you think you will be gone?"

"This is hard to say, Don Alejandro. I will ride to the camp site and have a look at the remains, they can give me a clue what tribe it was and then I have to visit several Indian villages where the inhabitants may give me some information about the tribe we are searching. Only if I have found out something more, I can tell you how much time it will take, but I have to warn you, Don Alejandro, you will have to be patient. First of all I have to persuade the Indians they can trust me with their information and that of course will take time in addition to the trip itself."

"How long?" Alejandro inquired again.

"A month or longer, I can't say, but I'll keep you informed."

"One more thing, Senor Barnes, I think the alcalde does not need to know about this. I'd like you to keep our arrangement to yourself."

"After my experiences with the alcalde, I couldn't agree more with you. You can trust in my silence."

The men shook hands in agreement and Alejandro returned home.

The next day he went to the tavern and told Victoria about his agreement with Barnes.

"Do you think Barnes will be able to find out something, Don Alejandro?" Victoria sounded doubtful.

"I don't know, Victoria, but he has better chances than anyone else I know except for Diego with his knowledge of the Indian idioms."

The grief in his face was clearly visible now when there was only Victoria present.

"Isn't it ironic I never appreciated the knowledge Diego was gathering and only now.." His voice was breaking.

"I know, Don Alejandro, I know. There isn't a night when the memory of the times I wronged him does not haunt me." Victoria had tears in her eyes.

"If there is something to find out I will. I promise you that even if it takes the rest of my life and all the Joshua Barnes I can find. We have to be patient now, Victoria."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro, but waiting and not being able to do anything is the hardest thing."

He put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her and for a moment a rare smile could be seen on her face. Victoria had become very withdrawn since they had found out that Diego was Zorro. She never smiled anymore and looked always tired as if she hadn't slept what was probably the case.

Alejandro couldn't say that he was feeling better and only his lifelong discipline he learned as a soldier and his duty to those who needed him kept him going on although it felt harder every day Diego was gone.

All they could do now was waiting for news and every time Alejandro entered the tavern he got a questioning look from Victoria that he always met with a hardly visible denial.

"No," it said, "there are no news." And slowly the disappointment turned to dwindling hope that there would ever be any news.

Joshua Barnes had estimated he would need a month to get some results and his visit at the hacienda about two weeks later was a surprise to Alejandro.

"Senor Barnes, I haven't expected you to be back so soon. Have you already accomplished your mission?"

"Don Alejandro, I'm sorry I have to disappoint you, but I couldn't finish what you asked me."

"Please explain, Senor."

"Let me tell you what I have found out so far."

Barnes narrated him how he had contacted several Indians he knew and what they had told him.

"The Indian Tribe we seek are called Guapo. They are nomadic during the warm season, hunting all kinds of animals in the plains for food and hides. At the end of summer they trade their hides for the goods they need with other tribes or settlements.

In the winter they retreat to some refuge in the mountains where they have some kind of village."

"Why would any tribe go to the mountains in winter?" Don Alejandro wondered.

"There is supposed to be a hot spring near the caves they are living in and they are closer to the higher mountain ranges where they hunt animals for their winter furs which are more valuable than the one they have during summer."

"And where is this mountain settlement? Can you get there?" Alejandro asked eagerly.

"In this case I must disappoint you, Don Alejandro. The Indians I talked to couldn't tell me the location. It is kept secret by the tribe because they fear for the safety of their place if it became common knowledge. The Indians could gave me some directions, but they were pointing to separate places depending on who you were asking, making it impossible to find it."

"Can't you go searching for it?"

"I could try in the general direction they gave me, but not at the moment. I was told that due to the heavy storms three weeks ago, there have been some landslides that make many of the mountain trails impassable. Without a guide who has a thorough knowledge of the terrain it is impossible to get there. The Indian advised me to wait until the trails have dried up and are passable again."

"And when will that be?"

"I can't say that. The stormy season has just started and the conditions will rather worsen than improve in the next weeks. To be on the safe side it is better to wait for spring or until the tribe returns from the mountains."

"Spring? But that is more than three months!" Alejandro exclaimed. "I can't wait that long."

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro, that I can't give you better news. The Indians here are much more in tune with nature and they know what they are talking about. You should wait until spring for an expedition into the mountains. And I just can't see what it helps you if you know some months earlier or later how Zorro has died. It is not worth risking your life for it. The man is probably dead or otherwise he would have reappeared by now. I can't help it, but for the moment I have done all I could."

The news were a blow for Alejandro and to hear another man voice his assumption of his son's death only devastated him more.

"I can't expect you to risk your life for this, Senor Barnes, but I would appreciate it if you tried again in spring."

Only half listening to his apologies, he guided Barnes to the door. He wanted to be alone and mourn in solitude for the loss of his son whose return became more and more improbable.

The prospect that Diego might be dead weighted heavily on him and his friends could see how he visibly aged a little every day that he was without news from his son.

For Victoria life wasn't easier either. Not only did she mourn for Zorro's love but her best friend was gone as well. There wasn't a night when she wasn't crying herself to sleep and praying to have him back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - Stormy times**

It was already late in the night when Zorro reached Los Angeles from the south. Horse and rider were both tired from the long ride, in his eagerness to return home he had taken only short breaks more for the benefit of his mount than for himself.

He had wanted to pass by Los Angeles and ride directly to the hacienda but the upcoming storm had come faster than he had expected. He would be lucky if he managed to reach the pueblo in time before the storm hit. He didn't know of any cave that was big enough to shelter a man and a horse through the storm, so there was no choice than to move on.

Fortunately the pueblo was deserted from any late strollers. All had retreated to the safety of the houses barring all doors and windows from the fury of the expected storm. The months without Zorro had lured the lancers into a false security that made them retreat into the cuartel without posting a guard. They never saw the black-clad figure that emerged from the stables where he had sheltered his disguised horse and quietly climbed on the roof of the tavern. The occasional bark of a dog and the stray cat catching some mice were louder than the man who silently crept over the roof tiles. The wind blew up his cape and made him for a moment quite visible against the sky if the lancers had only made an effort to look up.

The wind had increased in intensity and all windows in the pueblo were securely locked to keep the storm out. Expertly Zorro put his knife between the window wings and removed the latch on the inside. He fully opened the window before he climbed in followed by a heavy blast that made a small vase on Victoria's nightstand topple over and fall to the ground.

The wind and the noise woke Victoria and still half asleep she rose from up in her bed to shut the window, but before she reached it the window was closed and she saw a black silhouette against the window frame; frightened by the sudden appearance she started to scream.

The next moment she felt two strong arms embracing her before she could faint.

"It's me, Victoria. I 'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you," she heard Zorro's calming voice.

"Zorro?" she asked incredulously and reached for the small lamp at her nightstand to lighten it with shaking fingers. After she had accomplished it, she looked at the black-clad man who was holding her.

"Zorro, you are alive! I thought you were dead," crying, she threw herself into his arms and clung to him. "I thought I 'd never see you again! Where have you been?"

Her whole body was shaking and her tears were soaking his shirt. He had never seen her so upset.

"Your father and I have been searching for you for weeks and we couldn't find out what had happened. Oh Diego, please promise me, you'll never leave me again."

He was only a little surprised to hear his name, but after his disappearance at the same time as Zorro's, he had to expect that she had finally made the connection.

He lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed where he lay down beside her and held her until she stopped shaking and crying. Exhausted she lay in his arms after she had finally calmed down.

"How long have you known?" he asked hoarsely holding her tightly.

"While you were gone your father and I had a lot of time to puzzle it out with some hints from Felipe. All the evidences that pointed to you as you went missing at the same time Zorro disappeared. I love you, Diego."

She shoved his mask away and it was Diego's smiling face with his blue eyes that looked at her and it was him she kissed.

If both of them hadn't been so tired, their kisses would have led to more, but for the moment they were only happy to be in each other arms. Diego was still too weary from his ride and Victoria had been kept awake by her nightmares in the last weeks.

"I have always loved you,Victoria."

"Oh Diego, I missed you so."

"Shh, Querida, let's talk tomorrow. Just sleep now," Diego felt his own weariness overwhelm him.

He was back! Relief filled her and for the first time in weeks she relaxed. She didn't care for the moment where he had been or how he had come back. All she wanted was to feel him and make sure this wasn't a dream. She snuggled herself into his arms so she could put her head on his chest. Listening to the constant beating of his heart and breathing his masculine scent she cried tears of relief and happiness until she fell asleep again.

Holding her tightly they both slept in each others arms while the roaring storm outside started to hammer at the buildings making them feel even more sheltered inside.

Refreshed from his sleep he awoke in the unfamiliar surrounding and it took him some time to orient himself. He must have slept longer than he had wanted because it was already late, the roaring storm making it difficult to pinpoint the hour in the darkness. In his arms Victoria stirred when he turned around.

"Diego," she smiled at him.

"I love to wake up beside you." Slowly he raised his head and rested it on his hand. Gazing down on her he traced her mouth with his fingers before he placed a tender kiss on her lips.

The tender kiss soon turned into something more passionate and now that they were already so close there was no more holding back. The clothing they still wore was soon dispatched on the floor and they let their passion take over control.

It was already late in the morning when he woke again finding the bed beside him empty. Quickly he washed himself and put on his black clothes. With the mask tucked in his belt he entered the kitchen. Victoria was already busy making breakfast. He approached her from behind and placed a kiss on her neck.

"I missed you in my arms, Victoria."

"I couldn't sleep anymore, but breakfast is waiting for you."

"I have dreamed of this and I also missed your food."

During breakfast he told her about the last months he had been away. At the fight he had been shot by one of the bandits and the Indians had taken care of him. They had felt obliged to him because he had fought in their defense and saved some of their tribe members.

After they had burned their dead the Indians had loaded their wounded on horses including Toronado and fled into the mountains.

The Indians had feared retribution from the soldiers of the pueblo because they had killed white men. Their experience had taught them that it didn't matter they had fought in self-defense and that the lives of white men always counted more than that of Indians.

The shaman had done his best to nurse Diego back to health, but it had taken some weeks before he had recovered again. He had wanted to return home as soon as possible, but some landslides caused by heavy rains had made the mountain trails impassable and the shaman hadn't deemed him fit enough for the long ride. He had to stay longer than he wanted, but he did his best to make use of the situation. While building up his strength, he tried to make himself useful. With the shaman he exchanged medical knowledge and shared with him the newest research on some illnesses that had reached him from Europe.

Besides medicine there were other topics he could put his scientific knowledge to use and improve the situation of the tribe. He designed a new irrigation system for the valley they were living in during the winter.

Only two days ago one of the Indian scouts had found a passage through the mountains that made it possible for Diego to return. The scout had guided him through the mountains until the track was safe and Diego had been able to continue on his own.

The trip had been very exhausting for both horse and rider and the rising storm had increased the urgency to go on.

Victoria surprised him with her knowledge of the Indian tribe and she told him of the investigation and the search his father had started after they had figured out his secret identity.

The need to get home to his father and Felipe to set their minds at rest increased after he heard Victoria's tale, but he knew he had to wait a few more hours for the storm to lessen a bit.

"I'm sorry I had you so worried. The Indians never told me they burned my hat together with their dead. They do this sometimes to have the dead accompanied by tokens of their friends and I should be honored they thought of me as their friend."

Half the morning had passed by their exchange over breakfast and still the the storm was raging outside making the day to night. As long as it wasn't abating it was impossible for Diego to leave and gave them at the same time some respite from the problems they had to face again soon.

Nobody expected the tavern to be open during the storm and they could spend the day undisturbed from the outside making love to each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - Preparations**

In the late afternoon the wind had ceased enough to make it possible for him to leave before the people in the pueblo got out of their houses again. Fully dressed except for his mask he was ready to depart standing in her bedroom with Victoria who was reluctant to let him go.

"Maybe you should stay in bed and tell your helpers you are ill."

"Why should I do that?"

"You are so radiant and you look so beautiful. Nobody will believe you are mourning for Zorro."

He combed with his hands through her hair and kissed her.

"Then I have you back only to face the same problems with the alcalde again? Will it be just the same as before? Waiting for for you and not knowing when it will end?"

"No, Querida. It will be different now. I wouldn't have spent the night with you if I had wanted us to continue like before. But there are two more things I must ask you."

"What things?"

Without giving an answer he opened a window a reached out with his hand to the climbing rose that grew outside. A moment later he knelt before her with a rose in his hand.

"Victoria, will you marry me now that you know?"

"Yes. I love you, Diego."

Taking the rose from his hand she kissed him after he got up again.

"And what was the other thing you wanted to ask me?" She became alarmed when she looked in his serious face.

"Victoria, I want us to marry in two weeks, but to make it possible I have to persuade the alcalde that I'm not Zorro and to do that I need your help."

"In two weeks?" She was surprised. "What do you want me to do?"

"First of all you need to keep up the impression that you believe in Zorro's death and are still mourning for him, just as if this wonderful last night hadn't happened."

Victoria reminded herself of the day Alejandro had told her that Diego had probably died and the tears returned to her eyes.

"How do you do that?"

Diego looked surprised at her tear stricken face.

"The last weeks were so horrible and they are hard to forget. Is that convincing enough?"

"More than convincing," he kissed her tears away. "I can't see you cry."

"What else is there to do?" she inquired.

"I need to give the alcalde an explanation where I have been the last weeks and I have to persuade him that I'm not Zorro. For that I need you to play along with my story and pretend that that I'm just plain Diego who is only your friend."

"I can do that easily. What will you tell the alcalde?"

"If I don't tell you, it will be easier for you to act surprised and we really need to be convincing. There is only this one chance and if the alcalde is not persuaded he will hang me as Zorro."

She shuddered at the imagination of losing him again and buried her face at his chest.

"I couldn't bear that."

"It will be alright, Victoria. Just trust me."

"I trust you, but the alcalde must not be underestimated. I'm afraid."

"It will work, Victoria, if we both do our best."

He kissed her again and when he wanted to leave she wouldn't let him go, the fear of losing him was all too prominent in her eyes.

"I have to go." Turning around, he quietly slipped out of the window after he had put on his mask again and was gone.

She looked at the rose she was still holding and thought of the promise it stood for. Crying she threw herself on the bed and let her face sink into the pillow. She didn't know how to cope with these ups and downs. After the weeks she had thought him dead, she was so happy to have him back and now she was on the brink of losing him again. When would it be over?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Homecoming**

It was about two months after his disappearance when Zorro rode into the cave on Toronado. Everything was unchanged as if he had left just a few hours before except for the dust that had accumulated everywhere. It seemed as if Felipe had no longer gone into the cave in his absence. His clothes were still hanging at the same place as the night he had left. He changed into them and went into the library.

"Madre de Dios, Don Diego, you are alive," the housekeeper exclaimed when she saw him emerge from the parlor.

"Maria, where is my father?" Diego asked. "I looked for him in his study, but he wasn't there."

"Don Alejandro is in his bed in his room, Don Diego."

"Is he ill?" Diego asked concerned.

"He has been like this for the last days. When he couldn't find you his mood went downhill all the time and a few days ago he decided that it was no longer worth getting up and he simply stayed in bed."

"I got to see him." Diego rushed to his father's room where his father was lying in his bed with his eyes closed. Diego was shocked to see his father like this. In the time he had been away his father had aged considerably and Diego felt guilty that he hadn't returned earlier although he had tried.

"Father, what are you doing in bed at this time of the day?"

"Diego, am I dreaming or is it really you? I thought you were dead when I heard nothing from you all these weeks. Where have you gone? I have been searching for you everywhere but I couldn't find you." Tears were running down Alejandro's face.

"I'm sorry father, I put you in so much distress. I got injured and the Indians saved my life by nursing me back to health. I would have sent you a message if I had been able to."

"You're back and that is all that matters." Alejandro's sat up in his bed and pulled his son in his arms crying openly. "You must tell me all that has happened to you, but now I need to rest."

He sank back in his pillows and closed his eyes again with a smile on his face. Diego wasn't quite sure if his father had really realized that he was back or if he had thought it only a dream. Diego wiped the tears from his eyes and went in search for Felipe.

He found him at the stables taking care of the horses. At his sight Felipe dropped the brush in his hand and raced in his arms. His whole body was shaking and it took Diego some time to calm him down.

"Felipe, it's alright. I'm back and I'm fine."

Felipe was quite agitated by Diego's sudden return that his sign language was difficult to understand. Several times Diego had to ask him to slow down because he couldn't follow everything Felipe was trying to tell him.

"You want to know what has happened? How I returned and why I didn't come back earlier?"

Felipe nodded in confirmation.

"I will tell you everything, but I want father to listen to it too. Let's go to him."

Together they went to Alejandro's bedroom and convinced him that Diego had returned in reality. Overjoyed Alejandro promised to get up and join them in the library.

Sitting together in the soft chairs Diego repeated his tale to his father and Felipe. Only interrupted by dinner they talked the whole evening exchanging the events of the recent months.

Several times Alejandro tried to ask Diego for his forgiveness how he had treated him the last years but Diego wouldn't have it.

"It was not your fault, Father, you didn't discover earlier that I'm Zorro. I did the the best I could to prevent it and I succeeded until I was shot."

Alejandro described how long it had taken until he had finally found out the truth. He had many questions about Zorro and he also wanted to know what he planned to do with the alcalde. Alejandro hadn't been able to keep the alcalde from becoming suspicious and now he feared for his son's life.

Diego explained them his plan and both Felipe and Alejandro agreed to help him with it though they expressed their doubts. They tried to persuade him that he should rather leave the country together with Victoria than risking his neck with this plan, but Diego had made up his mind.

"I will not run from the alcalde if there is another way. I have not invented Zorro to become a coward in the end. I want to live here with you in California and my children shall grow up here.

Together with Felipe I will be able to produce in the cave the evidence that will convince the alcalde of my story."

After some more discussion and answering questions they retreated to their rooms to be ready for the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - Persuasion**

The next morning Diego went to the tavern with his Father and Felipe and was welcomed by his friends who wanted to know where he had been. One of the most interested to hear his story was the alcalde.

"Don Diego, you are finally discovered," he said. "Unless you can give me a very good explanation where you have been the last months I must arrest you for being Zorro. Take him to the jail, Mendoza!"

"But Alcalde, this is Don Diego, he can't possibly be Zorro. I can't arrest my best friend Don Diego." Mendoza declared.

"Tell me Ignacio, what has persuaded you that I am Zorro?" Diego asked calmly.

"First of all, you disappeared the same time Zorro was supposed to be injured or killed and now after more than two months you come back out of nowhere and nobody knows where you have been. But I can tell you where you have been, Don Diego! You have been hiding somewhere to nurse your injuries you got as Zorro. I got you now, Zorro!"

But Diego only laughed at him.

"If you insist, you can arrest me, but let me tell you first what really happened. You know, alcalde, sometimes I envy you, you can do as you like, you are not bound by your family."

"Stop rambling, Diego, get to the point."

"You know, alcalde, in four weeks is my thirtieth Birthday and one of my cousins has dug out some obscure paragraph concerning my inheritance of the De la Vega fortune."

"What kind of paragraph? And what has this to do with your disappearance?"

"This paragraph says that the eldest De la Vega heir must be married before he turns thirty otherwise the inheritance goes to the next heir. So this cousin figured out that he only had to keep me from marrying until I'm thirty. He must have followed me for some time, because about two months ago he saw his chance. I had left the hacienda and went up some small hill close by for better observation of the stars and then I was abducted from some bandits who brought me to an abandoned farmhouse somewhere. My cousin never intended to harm me, he just wanted to hold me until my birthday. That is why there was never a message of my whereabouts."

"And why are you here today or has your birthday passed with everyone unnoticed?" the alcalde asked sarcastically.

"What has saved me is the adoption of Felipe. My cousin wasn't aware that he was already legally adopted by my father and as my brother he would be the next heir. It took me some time to convince him of the fact and he had to verify it. Finally he let me go when I promised him I wouldn't file charges against him. And here I am."

"You want me to believe this story? There is absolutely no proof for it."

"You could ask my father for confirmation if you want to and if you want further proof, maybe this will persuade you. Since I don't intend to waive my inheritance I'm going to get married before my birthday."

The audience in the tavern was stunned. Diego looked around in the gathered crowd until he spotted who he had been looking for.

"Ah, Victoria, there you are, I have to talk to you."

Victoria who looked tired had listened to his story intently but was clueless what he wanted. "You heard my story and I also know that your Zorro is probably dead or has left you. Now you can assume that you are free again, would you consider to marry me in two weeks? We are friends, so I think we'll get along. You can be sure I won't marry you for your tavern which you can keep if it suits you. You can keep your life and I keep mine what will make it the perfect marriage."

Everyone in the tavern including Victoria was silent after this proposal.

"This is the most unromantic proposal I have ever heard!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Well she is right, Don Diego," Mendoza added. "Aren't you supposed to be just a little romantic when you ask a woman for her hand?"

"That is just the proposal you would expect from someone like Don Diego," the alcalde smirked.

"Well, I'm a scientific man not some romantic fool like Zorro. You don't expect me to fall on my knees with a rose in my hand and beg you for your hand, do you, Victoria?" The night before he had done exactly that before he had left her bedroom and he smiled inwardly.

"Men! The matchmaker was right, you haven't got a romantic bone in your body." Victoria was exasperated now.

"Will you marry me then?"

"I really have to think about it." Victoria replied.

"Please give me your answer until tomorrow, because if you say No, there are several other senoritas who might be willing to marry me."

That was more than she could bear. He could grip her hand just in time before it hit his cheek.

"Don't you ever say that to me."

Now she stared at him angrily. "Diego, I think we'd better talk about it in the kitchen and then I will tell you my opinion about your proposal."

"I think she will tell you one thing or the other about romance," the alcalde laughed. "Even you should have known better."

Followed by the eyes of the tavern guests Diego entered the kitchen after Victoria.

"Diego, how dare you ask someone else to marry you." What was supposed to be a tease had made her truly angry.

"Then you should say Yes to my unromantic proposal and marry me soon. Or how many more proposals do you need?"

"How many times are you willing to ask me?" Victoria asked already a little less angry.

"As many as I need to get you safely in my arms. Or should I better kiss you like this" He kissed her neck in a way that sent shivers down her spine."Or like this." He nibbled her earlobes. His kisses made her melt in his arms until she forgot everything around her.

When he emerged some times later from the kitchen the curious eyes of the guests were directed on him. He dusted off his knees and faced the audience smilingly.

"She made me get on my knees, but in the end she said she will think about it." This was greeted with great applause and even more when Diego ordered a free round for all.

At the bar Diego joined the alcalde for a drink. "So you are going to get married and you think this will convince me that you are not Zorro?"

"If you think I'm Zorro than you should arrest me, I'm not really looking forward to get married. But I hope I made the right choice. Besides being a good friend Victoria also has the tavern to attend to. While she is busy here, I will be able to pursue my science studies undisturbed and she won't have time to meddle with my life too much. I think that is the perfect solution for both of us. Who else would be willing to let her keep the tavern after her marriage?"

"Don Diego, I think you will have to learn a lot about women if you think a marriage works like this, especially with a woman like Senorita Escalante," the alcalde laughed. "Seeing you married to her might give me actually more fun than hanging you as Zorro who probably knew more about women than you ever will."

"If you say so, alcalde," Diego doubted, "but I still think I will continue my studies after my marriage. Do you know what angers me most about my abduction from my cousin? Not only that I have to marry, but that he disturbed me during my studies. This star constellation I was watching only happens every 32 years and it was a rare evening without clouds. Now I have to wait more than 30 years to be able to watch it again. In the medieval age people believed it a sign a bad omen if the planets were aligned in one stellar sign. Do you know the planets were named after ancient Roman gods?"

Diego rambled on for some time about Roman gods and their Greek equivalents until the alcalde interrupted him.

"Don Diego, you are hopeless. Stop lecturing me about all these gods. I really wished you were Zorro than you wouldn't talk so much nonsense. An encounter with him is at least less boring than your talk." Annoyed the alcalde turned around and left the tavern in some quick strides. He never saw the smile that Diego successfully hid behind his glass.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - Epilogue**

Two weeks later Diego married Victoria in the church of Los Angeles. The great celebration that was held at the wedding became the event of the year for all who were invited which was nearly half of the town.

It was generally assumed that it was a marriage of convenience on both sides. Victoria could be glad that Diego was willing to marry Zorro's former love and although Diego was good looking and wealthy he was considered a bit odd with his studious and pacifistic way especially after his declaration to continue with his way of life after his marriage. Diego could keep his inheritance and Victoria got a wealthy husband who was willing to spend some money on her. The expensive necklace with green emeralds she wore at the wedding was a reason for jealousy among the senoritas. Except for the de la Vegas nobody knew that the heirloom had been especially made for her and she was first Dona de la Vega to wear it.

The alcalde never had suspicions again that Diego might be Zorro who never reappeared and was officially declared dead. Diego was able to present the document with the paragraph concerning his inheritance of the De la Vega estates and the brittle document of an obvious old age convinced the alcalde. He didn't know of the chemicals that were stored in Zorro's cave who could make any document look old and the excellent abilities of Diego to forge any handwriting.

With Zorro gone there was no more chance for the alcalde to gain merits for capturing him. He applied for a change of post that was granted after Don Alejandro secretly used his influence in Madrid to help his wish along.

Author's note: I got the idea for this one from a story of Leiasky where Felipe delivers letters to Victoria and Alejandro when Zorro is presumed dead. I wanted to explore the idea what happened if there was no letter and they had to find out by themselves.


End file.
